Flores
by Naru-L
Summary: Às vezes as pessoas cruzam nosso caminho no momento errado. Às vezes somos agraciados com uma segunda chance para encontrar um pequeno Paraíso. Presente de amigo secreto para Cah.


**Flores**

**

* * *

**

**Presente de amigo secreto para Cah Kinomoto. **

**Só assim para que eu escreva algo completamente fofinho novamente :P**

**

* * *

**

Sempre duvidei quando me disseram que **_'para chegar às flores do amor é necessário percorrer o caminho de pedras da dor'_**.

Imaginei que isso não passava de tolices femininas, um delírio de uma mulher apaixonada. Um sonho que remetia sua dona as doces lembranças de um passado feliz.

Por tantos anos caminhei por sob uma _'chuva de pedras'_... Ninguém pode me culpar por tornar-me alguém cético quanto ao amor.

Não podem me culpar por não reconhecer as _'flores'_ quando finalmente as encontrei.

Não sinto ódio por minha mãe, ela era fraca e dentro de suas possibilidades, fez tudo por mim. Protegeu-me o quanto suportou das difíceis verdades da vida. Abandonou-me ainda cedo, mas novamente não foi a culpada. Não tenho o direito de sentir qualquer emoção por ela além de amor e gratidão.

Não cheguei a conhecer meu pai, ele morreu quando eu tinha poucas horas de vida. Pelas histórias que ouvi, diferente da maioria de sua raça, Inu no Taisho foi bom e justo e amava a mim e minha mãe muito mais do que posso imaginar. Quando foi inevitável, ele deu sua vida por nós.

Muitos anos se passaram, minha vida não foi fácil mesmo quando minha mãe ainda era viva. Mulheres com filhos fora do casamento não são bem vistas pela sociedade.

Imagine uma que misturou-se a um yokai.

Fui feliz, mesmo que nesses poucos momentos eu não tenha tido consciência disso até que fosse tarde demais e aquela sensação boa e quente não passasse de uma doce lembrança.

Muito tempo se passou depois da morte de Izayoi e contra todas as possibilidades que uma criança órfã, ou melhor, contra todas as possibilidades contra um hanyou órfão enfrenta, eu sobrevivi.

Esse foi o começo da minha _'estrada de pedras'_.

Constantemente rejeitado pelos dois lados, cresci pensando que nunca encontraria um lugar que me aceitasse do modo que sou. Compreenda, é um pouco difícil imaginar que um dia você poderá ser feliz, ter um lugar para chamar de _'lar'_ quando todos a sua volta fazem questão de te virar as costas, dizer que você não faz parte do mundo. Tentar te matar a cada possibilidade que encontram.

Fiz escolhas erradas, trilhei caminhos obscuros, mas alguém pode realmente me culpar por algum dos meus atos errôneos?

Nunca houve alguém ao meu lado para me apoiar, para ensinar o correto. Izayoi tentou, mas tempo o suficiente para obter sucesso não foi algo que a vida lhe deu.

Em meio a tantas pedras, doe e decepção eu encontrei a primeira _'flor'_.

Imagino que você não consiga ter a real experiência para sequer imaginar como é ser o que eu um dia fui. Como eu me senti por tanto tempo. E essa é a real razão para que eu lhe conte todas essas coisas. Tenho certeza, nesse momento, está se perguntando.

**_' Como alguém pode confundir uma só flor com um jardim?'_**

Por mais que eu gostasse de acreditar que fui burro, estaria mentindo. Naquela época eu tinha presenciado tanta dor e desilusão, chega um momento que todas aquelas lembranças doces de infância cegam sua razão e apenas partes ainda estão visíveis nas brumas do sofrimento.

Houve tanta dor em meu caminho. Tanta tristeza e solidão. Pode culpar um homem sedento de se atirar em uma miragem e engolir terra imaginando ser água?

Eu era um homem que caminhara sob muitas pedras, desesperado pela possibilidade de encontrar uma flor.

Nós dois erramos, ela também estava em busca do _'jardim prometido'_ e assim como eu, seu caminho tinha sido percorrido sob duras pedras. Assim como eu ela atirou-se na possibilidade que eu representava de encontrar alguma felicidade depois de tanta dor e solidão.

Acredito que ela tenha me amado, assim como eu a amei. Algo frágil, egoísta e juvenil, como todo primeiro amor deve ser. Uma experiência que normalmente nos prepara para a _'coisa real'_ quando mais tarde a encontramos.

Hoje eu percebo que ela não passava de uma solitária flor crescida em meio as pedras. Forte e bonita, mas mesmo assim não passava de uma única flor. E por mais que lutássemos para preservar aquela ilusória e confortadora época, ela não foi o bastante para durar frente à realidade.

A dor da perda, da traição, da decepção foi tão grande que pensei não ter mais forças para continuar. A vida nos fez um favor, cruel, mas ainda assim um favor. Minha bela e solitária flor selou-me em uma árvore por cinqüenta anos, Pensando ser o fim, odiei cada segundo que pareceu uma eternidade, mas quando finalmente despertei de meu _'sono'_ percebi que foi um mal necessário.

Esse descanso foi o meio que o destino encontrou para que fosse possível encontrar meu verdadeiro _'jardim'_. Convenhamos, depois de tantos _'machucados'_, se não houvesse um período de_'recuperação_' eu não teria suportado continuar com minha busca.

Lembro com perfeição da primeira vez que abri meus olhos, depois do longo repouso. Meus sentidos ainda adormecidos não conseguiram distinguir as sutis diferenças que fazem de cada uma de vocês únicas.

A vida nos traz dificuldades, caminhos tortuosos e escolhas enganosas. Cabe a nós permanecermos fortes e fazermos as escolhas certas nesse gigantesco teste que a vida nos aplica.

Aqueles que falham em receber seu _'premio'_ não são mais fracos ou não merecedores, apenas não conseguiram. Os _'perdedores'_ continuaram a lutar, a buscar pelo tão desejado 'paraíso' em outro lugar e época. Todos precisam de tempo para realmente _'florescer'_.

Kikyou foi apenas uma flor para mim. Sua compreensão do que eu era, sempre foi limitada demais. As necessidades que ela queria que eu suprisse, sempre foram grandes demais. O que ela queria me dar em troca, sempre foi pouco demais.

Sinceramente não a culpo por nenhuma dessas coisas, ela apenas não teve tempo suficiente para amadurecer. Continuou como uma única flor até o fim, lutando para se transformar em _'jardim'_.

Você é meu _'jardim'_, Kagome. Entendo isso agora.

Não porque seja melhor, tenha passado por mais dificuldades e superado que Kikyou, apenas porque o tempo se encarregou de lhe dar as condições de amadurecer e florescer. Eu não pude ser mais do que uma simples _'flor'_ para Kikyou, como ela, naquela época, ainda não tinha amadurecido o bastante para ser mais do que fui para alguém.

Fiz escolhas erradas demais por tantas vezes que não consegui distingui-las das certas, mas há sempre algo bom florescendo mesmo no lugar mais obscuro.

Nosso reencontro, tantos anos depois do fim da grande batalha foi o que sempre imaginei. Sementes precisam de tempo para germinar. Flores precisam de tempo para se transformarem em jardim. Nosso longo e tortuoso caminho foi o preço necessário para que pudéssemos nos transformar no que precisamos.

Não sei por quanto tempo estamos juntos, quando algo é bom passa depressa demais para que possamos ter uma idéia real de sua duração. Para mim, existe apenas o difícil antes, o maravilhoso durante e o tranqüilo agora.

O brilho dos seus olhos sempre foi a luz que me guiou entre as obscuras dificuldades, nada mais importava quando eu via a alegria que minha presença proporcionava. Agora, tantos anos depois daquele primeiro reencontro, sofro junto com você a cada vez que percebe que nosso tempo pode estar se acabando.

Tola, você não entende que não importa sua aparência, meu sentimento nunca vai mudar?

Ainda há uma saída, burlar o tempo um pouco mais. A jóia ainda está comigo, porque quando tudo terminou e você se afastou de mim dizendo que a escolha final tinha que ser apenas minha, eu soube que aquela bolinha rosa não era mais necessária em minha vida.

Ao menos não até hoje.

Sou o que sempre desejei ser e você me apoiou em todo o caminho. Para ficar a seu lado eu não precisa mudar, você realmente me ama por completo. As dificuldades, os pequenos desentendimentos, a vida meio escondida do resto do mundo, nada disso importa para você. Deixou que eu fosse o que queria, mas por incrível que pareça isso não mais me satisfaz.

Entendi, finalmente depois de tantos anos, o real significado em sermos jardins um para o outro. Nosso sentimento nunca mudará, mas é injusto pensar que nós sim. Como todas as flores chegará o momento de murchar e voltar a terra para a próxima geração.

Nós devemos _'murchar'_, voltar a ser apenas _'sementes'_ e florescer novamente. Fomos diferentes por tempo demais, agora eu desejo ser igual a você.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Kagome abaixou a carta que segurava com mãos tremulas e encarou os ansiosos olhos dourados que a encaravam, Sorriu, tentando conter as lágrimas, enquanto a mão forte envolvia a sua._

_- Se é esse o desejo que você quer realizar._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Buscamos por tanto tempo demais uma chance de ser o que desejamos, agir livremente sem precisar _'podar'_ alguma atitude apenas para agradar aos outros. Quando finalmente temos essa liberdade de agir livremente, percebemos que há tanto mais a mudar, há tanto mais a desejar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_InuYasha__ depositou a jóia na palma delicada antes de cobri-la com a sua. Sorriu tranqüilizador para a agora mulher a seu lado._

_- Que o meu poder possa ser seu..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não houve uma única vez que você tenha me pedido para deixar de ser um hanyou por você, sempre me amou por completo. Meus erros e comportamento infantil ao invés de irritá-la foram apenas o combustível para seu riso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Que minha vida possa ser a sua, assim como a sua sempre foi a minha._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seu único desejo sempre foi apenas que eu fosse feliz. Nunca me pediu mais do que isso, mas agora eu quero lhe dar. Uma recompensa só pode ser dada a aqueles que não a pedem, apenas fazem por merecer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Que possamos compartilhar a vida, viver lado a lado e envelhecer igualmente quando o tempo chegar._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vivi por tempo demais na solidão e sofrimento para desejar fazer isso novamente. Foi difícil antes, mas agora, sabendo como foi bom viver no _'paraíso'_ seria triste demais permanecer aqui solitário, vivendo apenas de lembranças de tudo o que construímos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Que tenhamos a chance de nos encontrar em outras vidas e compartilhar o mesmo sentimento. Nosso amor não acabará quando nosso tempo nesse tempo acabar._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Você é meu jardim, Kagome. E eu não desejo viver para vê-lo sem flores.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Conceda-nos este desejo – As mãos apertaram mais quando a jóia brilhou intensamente no esconderijo entre elas – Que possamos ter mais tempo para viver alegremente aqui, e quando o momento chegar... – Ele sorriu ao ver as lágrimas percorrendo o rosto delicado, enquanto as pequenas marcas deixadas pelo tempo no rosto que tanto amava desapareciam – Permita que nós nos encontremos novamente._


End file.
